Tension Release
by Rae Itha
Summary: Liara decides to turn the tables on Shepard in their usual dynamics. The Commander cannot decide what she thinks of Liara's new teasing nature. Originally done for a prompt on the kinkmeme. Warning: contains mature sexual content (NSFW).


Shepard hesitated a few feet from the door, unwilling to leave the safety of Liara's office. Her hair had been hastily combed back into place by Liara's fingers, but it wasn't too messy. They had dressed meticulously, though Shepard had found it difficult to put on her shirt when Liara leaned in and whispered beside her ear. "Hurry up, Commander. I might lose my patience."

It wasn't that she was afraid of being spotted by the crew – their relationship was no secret, and she regularly walked in and out of Liara's room holding her bondmate's hand. But what made her nervous, and perhaps a little turned on, was how Liara had suggested smuggling their toy back up to her cabin a minute earlier.

Shepard had been holding the strapless dildo in one hand, debating whether she wanted to waste time and risk discovery by going up to her cabin at all. It was true, her cabin had a shower, a comfortable bed, and no flashing monitors, but with Liara right beside her, it seemed impossibly far away... especially if they had to find a way to bring the strap-on with them. "Uh, Liara…"

"Can you think of a better way to conceal it?" Liara asked, bending down to pick up the compression shirt that she had kicked into a corner. Shepard had to admit that she appreciated Liara more without the shirt, but she would have found Liara sexy in a paper bag.

"Well, I figured a case would do…"

Liara's slender fingers brushed against Shepard's as she pulled the toy from her grasp. Her half-lidded eyes suggested a deviousness that had been absent from their previous lovemaking. "My solution is much simpler." Shepard's breath hitched as she felt Liara press the shorter end against her entrance, dragging it back and forth, getting it wet. The blunt tip was coated with wetness in a matter of seconds, and it was easy for Liara to push inside. "Wear it up."

Shepard swallowed a groan as she felt herself being filled. "But..."

Liara clicked her tongue, leaning in so that she could breathe directly beside Shepard's ear. She traced the shell gently with the pad of her finger, enjoying the subtle but intriguing alien feature. She loved playing with Shepard's ears, even though the Commander claimed that they were not very sensitive. That was a lie, though - Shepard always melted when Liara tucked aside her hair and pressed soft, wet kisses behind them, or nibbled at the lobe. This time, she leaned close and whispered, "Didn't you agree that I could be in charge for a little while? You wouldn't want to go back on your promise, would you?"

Shepard opened her mouth to protest again, but was distracted when Liara gave the shaft of the cock a light squeeze with her warm palm. Her thumb skated over the tip, which was still wet and glistening from their earlier activities. She began a slow pumping motion, enjoying the way Shepard's abdominal muscles flexed against her inner wrist. "Do you like that?" she purred as she watched Shepard's eyes nearly roll back in her head.

"God, yes, Liara..."

"Do you want to come again?"

Shepard was surprised that her poor, sore body still had the energy after the orgasms she had already enjoyed. Her legs were still a little wobbly, but she definitely wasn't going to turn down an offer like that. "Yes," she hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Good." Liara stopped the motion and loosened her grip, although she continued trailing her fingers up and down the shaft just to see Shepard twitch. "Then you'll do what I tell you and wear it up. I like being able to see how much you want me - need me - just by glancing down or squeezing..." Shepard groaned in surprise and tortured pleasure as Liara's hand resumed its pumping motion, but knew that she would most likely stop again in a few seconds. Sadly, she was proven correct. Liara stepped away from her and tossed Shepard's discarded pair of pants at her head. "Put these on."

Shepard stumbled into her pants without really looking. Instead, she watched Liara wander over to the dresser by the bed where she kept most of her clothes. Shepard swallowed as she opened the top drawer. That was where Liara kept all of her underthings, and also where the toy that she was currently wearing had been stored. "Since you did such a thorough job of ruining my underwear earlier, I need a new pair," Liara offered in explanation, pulling out something black and lacy. Shepard strained to see, and the pants around her knees almost sent her tripping forward. Liara laughed as she eased the fresh pair of panties up her legs. They didn't quite match her white compression shirt, but she suspected that Shepard wouldn't notice or care. "Your pants, Shepard," she ordered. "I won't ask twice."

And that was how, a few minutes later, Shepard found herself in the awkward position of sneaking across the crew deck, trying to conceal the swell that the toy created as she shuffled to the elevator. Damn the sensation transmitter. Honestly, she wasn't sure how men dealt with this all the time. She could only hope that no one walked by while they stood waiting for the lift. She tactfully placed herself behind Liara while the asari summoned the elevator. Liara turned and glanced down at the bulge in Shepard's pants before raising a brow at her.

"Excited?" she asked. She placed her hands around Shepard's neck, her fingers winding through soft tresses of hair.

"Yes, no thanks to you," she said, trying to keep the tension out of her voice.

"Hey, Skipper!"

"God, no," Shepard groaned. She watched a devious grin spread across Liara's face as Ashley walked up behind her. She knew she was expected to turn and greet her friend, but there was no way Ash would miss the strap-on if she got a clear view. Using the only shield available, Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara's waist and turned, keeping her lover in front of her. "Hey, Ash!" she said in a slightly hoarse voice, trying to sound relaxed. Liara smirked and traced her fingers along the back of Shepard's neck.

Ashley gave her a strange look. "Am I interrupting something?"

"She will be," Liara whispered against her neck.

Shepard nearly yelped when she felt Liara's teeth graze her skin. "Uh, no! Not at all. Just… heading up to the cabin for some… debriefing." Ashley smirked and Shepard felt her face heat. Really? That was all she had? It sounded like something from Fornax... No, Fornax was better than that – a Fornax parody. Thankfully, the whoosh of the elevator doors opening offered her a way out, and Shepard practically ran for freedom, pulling Liara with her. "So… we'll see you around… Ash." Her hand fumbled blindly for the door controls.

"Whatever you say, Skipper." Ashley gave them one more amused glance before continuing down the hall. As soon as the doors closed, Liara's lips claimed hers. She took complete control of the kiss, nibbling on Shepard's lower lip and pushing forward with her tongue. Since she loved how Liara's mouth felt and tasted against hers, Shepard allowed it, and parted her lips to give Liara easier access.

Finally, they pulled apart, panting breathlessly. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you were my first kiss..."

"Well, fuck. You've learned a lot since then," Shepard blurted out.

"It's true. I'm very different from the shy, awkward archaeologist that you rescued on Therum," Liara murmured as her hands drifted down to squeeze Shepard's ass. She pulled their bodies together, rubbing her hip against the shaft in Shepard's pants. "I'm just not sure whether I should punish you for corrupting me, or thank you for educating me."

"Thank me," Shepard said, recognizing a trap when she saw one. "Definitely thank me."

Liara pretended to think about it, toying with the hem of Shepard's pants, dipping her fingers underneath to stroke the small of the human's back. "No, I don't think so. You didn't show me any mercy earlier, even when I begged."

The elevator stopped, and Shepard swallowed. Her heart rate spiked, and her forehead began to break out in a sweat even though the temperature hadn't changed. When Liara sauntered out of the elevator first, Shepard could only stare helplessly at her retreating form. It comforted her a little to remember that there were still a few lovely purple handprints on Liara's ass underneath her pants, but that train of thought was interrupted when Liara turned around. She cast a sultry look over her shoulder and crooked one finger. "Coming?"

Shepard nodded mutely and stepped into her cabin. Her hands went to the buttons on her uniform, ready to undo them, but Liara stopped her. "What are you doing?"

She froze. "I, uh, I'm getting undressed."

Liara smiled and stepped forward. Shepard tried not to think of where she had learned to swing her hips in that particular motion. She felt a hand on her chest and stepped backwards as Liara pushed her toward her desk chair. The backs of her knees made contact, and she sat down. Liara knelt before her, staring up with an expression of pure lust. Shepard licked her lips, trying to keep calm. She could handle this. She had just fucked Liara in every way she wanted. She was just permitting Liara to do as she pleased. That was all.

But then why did her thighs tremble so much when Liara's hands caressed her hips?

"Let me do this, Commander," she said. Whatever Liara meant by 'this', Shepard was past caring. She tilted her head back and moaned as Liara undid the button on her pants and pulled them down with a swift jerk, revealing the shaft of the cock once more. Her inner thighs already glistened with wetness. "I want to see the effect I'm having on you," she said, standing back up. Shepard whimpered in disappointment as Liara backed away, but quickly became entranced by the graceful movements of Liara's body. She pressed a button on the nearby console command and the slow, rhythmic pulse of music filled the room.

Liara's hips picked up the beat as she returned to the chair, weaving in time with the bass. Shepard couldn't be sure whether she was walking or dancing – it was a seamless blend of the two. She could hardly believe that this hungry, confident, beautiful creature had been under her control only a few minutes ago.

Liara's movements were always seductive, even when she wasn't deliberately trying to draw attention to herself. But when she actually tried, when she put conscious thought into the sway of her pelvis, the effect was devastating. Shepard felt her control crumble. She had been lying to herself - she couldn't handle this. All she could do was hope that Liara would eventually take pity on her.

When Liara stopped in front of her, still fully dressed in her labcoat and pants, Shepard automatically reached out to caress her hips.

"Don't." Liara swatted her hands away. "You aren't allowed to touch." Even as she spoke, she ran one gloved hand down Shepard's twitching abdomen, fisting the fabric of her shirt. Her fingers seemed to run everywhere, over Shepard's thighs, her hips, just above her pubic bone. Everywhere but the hard shaft of the cock so prominently on display.

Before Shepard could complain, or try to direct her hand, Liara stepped back. Slowly, she peeled off her glove, flicking it to the foot of the chair before starting on the other one. Shepard couldn't help it. She reached out again, without conscious thought. Liara simply glared at her this time, since she was just barely out of reach. "Don't do that again. If you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'll find a way to make you," she said, brandishing the other glove.

Shepard stopped and studied her lover's expression. Liara smiled at her, dropping her second glove at Shepard's feet. Her hips pulsed forward in a light tease while her hands pulled off her lab coat and tossed it aside. Shepard waited for Liara's wandering hands to remove her shirt as well, but the asari lifted her leg instead and planted the ball of her foot between Shepard's knees. The Commander stared down at the toe of Liara's buckled white boot, and slowly, she let her gaze travel all the way up Liara's thigh, finally resting at the juncture between her legs. Shepard inhaled a sharp breath as she tried to resist her most animalistic urges.

"Take it off." The order forced Shepard back to the present moment. She brought her trembling hands up to the top of the boot and undid the first clasp, her fingers slipping with the metal a little. Thankfully, the zipper came undone with no problems. The boot peeled away, revealing skin-tight pants underneath. Shepard groaned in disappointment. She had forgotten about the pants. But Liara stepped back, pulling her foot from the boot. Shepard let it tumble to the floor with the gloves.

Liara lifted her other foot, slowly extending her leg to tease Shepard even more. She managed to undo the clasp a little faster this time, and even resisted an impulse to caress the blue skin of Liara's exposed ankle as it trailed past her hand.

"That's much more comfortable," Liara said, moving out of Shepard's reach once again. For a moment, Shepard thought Liara would be kind enough to remove her pants, but she began pulling up the hem of her shirt instead, slowly revealing an enticing strip of blue skin. Shepard groaned. She wondered for a moment if Liara would punish her for touching herself. She would do anything to relieve some of the pressure at this point.

When Liara finally pulled her white, form-fitting undershirt over her head and revealed her breasts, Shepard let out a groan. Liara's breasts were absolutely gorgeous, just like the rest of her, and Shepard ached to touch them. Her hands flexed, creeping up her thigh before she even realized it.

Enjoying the obvious power she held, Liara's hands roamed hungrily over the flat expanse of her own stomach, cupping her breasts. She didn't even need to tease her nipples to hardness - the little points were already pressing into the center of her palms. She smirked down at her captive audience, and was slightly surprised to see that Shepard had taken some initiative. Her hand was teasing the base of the cock, stroking it lightly, and Liara doubted she was even aware of what she was doing.

For a moment, Liara debated the pros and cons of letting Shepard continue. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the sight - she had always loved watching Shepard touch herself, with or without toys. And the knowledge that Shepard was doing it because of her, for her... it made her feel powerful. On the other hand, Shepard hadn't asked permission first. Eventually, desire won out over control. Liara adopted a chastising expression and put her hands on her hips. "Shepard. What are you doing?"

Shepard blinked, still slightly dazed by the sight of Liara's naked breasts. "Huh?"

Liara didn't answer. Instead, she looked down at Shepard's hand, which had formed a fist around the shaft of the toy. When Shepard followed Liara's gaze and stared into her own lap, her eyes grew wide. But before she could release her grip, Liara folded her own warm, blue hand around Shepard's fingers. Leaning in close so that her lips were beside Shepard's ear again, she encouraged her bondmate to continue. "I only ordered you not to touch me," Liara whispered, enjoying the way Shepard's breathing got faster as their joined hands picked up speed. "There is no rule that forbids you from touching yourself."

Shepard could only release a guttural moan as she continued stroking herself, even after Liara removed her fingers. Liara had two more items of clothing to remove, and Shepard had no idea how long she would continue to tease. She ran her hand up to the tip of the cock and pulled back down. While her own touch did little to relieve her situation, it gave her some measure of control back. She even managed to grin when Liara's motions faltered for just a moment. She saw Liara's gaze flick to her hand, and she repeated the motion.

But Liara would not be distracted so easily. She gave Shepard a wicked grin and rolled the hardened tips of her breasts between her fingers, tilting her head back and moaning softly. "Are you jealous yet, Commander?" she sighed.

Shepard released a disappointed moan. Her whole abdomen had tightened with need. The shaft of the cock felt strained. "Liara, you're gonna kill me," she said.

Even as she spoke, Liara worked on undoing the button to her pants. Shepard wondered if it was possible to remove them with sheer willpower, but Liara kept her movements controlled and deliberate. When the pants rested around her ankles, she stepped out of them, moving within range of the Commander's reach once more.

It was slightly unfair that the office chair put her at eye level with Liara's pelvis. The black, lacy panties she had slipped into earlier did little to help Shepard restrain herself. She wanted to rip them off and fuck Liara against the wall, on the floor, make her feel every bit of exquisite torture that was currently being inflicted on her.

"Remember the rules," Liara murmured as she straddled Shepard's thighs, licking her lips and staring down into her Commander's lap. "You are not allowed to touch me." In order to resist temptation, Shepard sped up the motion of her hand. She could feel her clit pulse and her inner muscles grip helplessly at the thick, short end inside of her, and the needy twitches traveled all the way up the hard shaft.

When Liara began lowering herself, grazing the underside of the cock and the back of Shepard's knuckles with her very wet, very revealing black panties, Shepard almost came all over her own hand and Liara's stomach. She hissed and bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back. "Liara..."

Liara ignored her pleas. Instead, she began rocking against the back of Shepard's hand as she continued to stroke herself. Shepard knew that she should probably stop and try to regain some semblance of control, but couldn't bear to pull away. She could easily make out the hard ridge of Liara's clit through the damp, clinging fabric of her panties.

"Shepard... move your hand..."

The Commander was slightly gratified to see that Liara was out of breath, and her eyes were swirling with black light. She let go of the cock, and Liara's hands replaced hers, positioning the toy so that she could rub back and forth along its length. The texture of wet lace, the low, urgent sounds Liara was making, and the fantastic visual as her hips rocked back and forth were almost too much. Shepard reached out to grab the arms of the chair so that she wouldn't be tempted to break the rules. "Fuck. You're gonna make me come if you aren't careful..."

The need in Shepard's voice brought Liara back from the brink of losing control. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath as she forced her hips to slow. "Not yet, Commander." She still dragged herself along the shaft of the cock, loving the way Shepard's muscles twitched with each motion.

"You're making that an awfully hard order to obey," she said.

Liara leaned in closer. "But where's the fun in that, Shepard?" she asked. Their lips hovered inches apart. Liara was somewhat thrilled that her Commander could lose control at any minute and close the distance.

"Liara…"

The strain in Shepard's voice told Liara that she had pushed her far enough. She pulled back with a satisfied grin. Shepard watched intently as Liara's hands returned to her hips, to the black panties. Her fingers hooked the edges and pulled down, letting them drop to the floor with the rest of her clothes. She stepped forward. "Do you want me, Commander?"

"I, uh…" Shepard had a problem finding words in that moment. All she knew was the pulsing, throbbing ache between her legs and a desire to touch Liara, which she was forbidden from doing. And then Liara straddled her and she really did not know what to do. She clenched her hands into fists.

"Well?"

"I... I do," she managed to say. She released a held breath as she felt the slick heat of Liara press against the shaft of the cock, this time with no panties. "God, I really do."

"I can tell," Liara laughed, holding on to Shepard's shoulder with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other. She continued to rock against the shaft of the cock, stroking along the underside, positioning it so that the head nudged against her clit. Occasionally, Liara allowed the very tip to press against her entrance, but she never sank down. Still, Shepard could feel herself covered in wetness and warmth, and without the protective barrier of Liara's panties, it was driving her mad.

"Liara, please!" she gasped, not even caring when her normally steady voice shook.

Liara managed to toss Shepard a smoldering look, although she was panting lightly from exertion and the rocking of her hips didn't slow. "You'll have to clarify. Please what?"

"Please. I want - I need to be inside you. Anywhere. Just... please..."

This time, Liara forced herself to stop. She took the shaft of the toy back in her hand and lifted herself a little higher on her knees, rubbing the head back and forth along her ridge. She made sure to let out a pleasurable sigh with every pass. "But it's so nice to have you at my mercy for a change. Normally, you're the one controlling me. To have the great, powerful Commander Shepard quivering in my hand - literally..." She gave the shaft in her fist another firm pump. "It's exhilarating."

Shepard felt herself pulse in Liara's grip and whimpered. The place where Liara's thighs touched hers seemed to burn. Even though she wasn't an asari, she ached for the meld. And Liara was so open, so wet... so, so ready for her. She could feel it. And Liara could obviously feel the strain in her body, too.

"Just a little longer. Let me keep you like this a little longer." There was no way Shepard could deny that low, seductive whisper.

"All right," she said, her jaw clenched. "All right." She had to fight not to angle her hips in hopes of letting the cock slip into Liara's tight heat. She wanted to feel her around the shaft so badly, and Liara's teasing strokes only made things worse.

The asari whimpered as she pressed against the head of the toy. The sounds that came from her – the high, breathy moans – were nearly enough to make Shepard lose it right then. The Commander could have sworn Liara made the noises on purpose.

"Liara, I can't. I… oh –" Her throat constricted as she felt the velvet heat of Liara envelop her. She tilted her head back and moaned as Liara sank onto the shaft. She wanted to grab her by the hips and thrust into her wildly, but Liara still had not given her permission to touch. She probably got the toy halfway inside Liara before her lover withdrew to the tip and sank down again, only partially. Shepard growled. "Come on, Liara. Haven't you tortured me enough?"

This was a mistake, Shepard realized. Liara laughed and took all of the cock inside her. "What's wrong, Commander?" she asked, her voice a low purr as she deliberately squeezed her inner muscles.

"You – you're doing that on purpose," Shepard said.

Another squeeze, followed by the slow rise of Liara's hips. Then, she pressed down again. "Perhaps." Another long, torturous slide upwards. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to let you come yet." Falling again, deliberately milking Shepard with her inner muscles. "So try to restrain yourself until I've taken my pleasure."

Shepard knew that Liara needed the meld to come, and that she would share her lover's orgasm, but that knowledge wasn't much comfort to her now, when she could feel Liara wrapped so tightly around her. Her clit jumped beneath the seat of the toy with every rise and fall of Liara's hips, and the pressure was driving her insane. "Not sure I can..." she growled, forgetting herself and running her hands along Liara's smooth legs until the asari batted them away.

"Don't touch. Your only job is to feel."

"Feel?" Shepard croaked out in a hoarse voice as Liara leaned forward, breasts swaying, purple lips hovering just beside her ear.

"Feel the warmth of my thighs against yours." Liara deliberately tensed the muscles in those powerful thighs, letting them flex and release as she continued riding the toy. "Feel my lips and remember all the places they have been." She placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss just behind Shepard's ear, trailing slightly down her neck. "Feel how fast my heart is beating." Shepard's hands twitched as Liara guided one of them above her breast, allowing it to lie flat against her chest. Her heart was thudding rapidly against her ribs, and Shepard took some comfort in the knowledge that Liara was just as excited as she was.

"I - I feel..."

"Do you feel how I'm gripping you? Riding you? Taking all of you in to me?" Liara teased, brushing Shepard's hand away when the human tried to cup her breast. Instead, she trailed her own fingers down her stomach, reaching between her legs to circle her clit. Shepard saw the subtle motions of Liara's arm and she knew the asari was touching herself. The way she bit her lip made her hands twitch. "You feel so good inside me," she said, pumping her hips forward. "So hard, so ready."

"I…" Shepard could feel the pressure building in her clit. Her abdomen tightened, and no matter how hard she tried to hold back, she knew she was losing the battle. "I'm going to… you're gonna make me…"

Shepard was obviously having difficulties, so Liara pulled herself off the cock, though she still kept her fingers on her clit, slowly teasing. Shepard felt a pulse and her body was undone. Her inner muscles spasmed, her clit twitched, and the sensation traveled up along the shaft of the cock.

Liara gasped as she felt warmth cover her hand. She watched Shepard release all over her, covering her hand and inner thighs with slick, clear wetness. Even though her Commander had disobeyed orders, she could not deny the sight was incredibly arousing.

She waited for Shepard to come down from her high. When the human's eyes fluttered open again, Liara smirked down at her and raised her hand to her mouth. "This was supposed to be inside me, Shepard."

"I'm sorry, Liara. I just, I couldn't –" Her words died with a whimper as Liara's fingers slid past her lips.

"You'll just have to get it right this time, Commander," she said. She licked again, slowly cleaning her fingers of her own juices and Shepard's. "I'll teach you to follow orders before we are through." Shepard dared not ask what that meant, but a shiver ran through her body as Liara stood from the chair and then knelt before her. "Remember the rules, Commander. You cannot touch, and you cannot come until I say."

"Yes, Liara."

With Shepard's acknowledgement, she lowered her mouth to the tip of the cock and gave it a teasing lick. She heard the intake of breath and did it again, letting her tongue travel more slowly over the head.

Against her better judgment, Shepard looked down and watched as Liara bent forward, taking the head and several inches of the length into her mouth, sealing her purple lips around the shaft. The sight caused an almost painful twitch. Her inner muscles clutched at the fullness inside of her, and the cock jumped in response.

As she watched, Shepard couldn't help but think about how different this experience was. Before, when Liara had been in a similar position, Shepard had been calling her names and pushing down on the back of her crest, asserting her control and taking her pleasure. Now, even though this was technically the same act, she was completely at Liara's mercy. She was slightly embarrassed that she had come before Liara had given her permission, but the asari had teased her mercilessly. The sight of Liara touching her own clit had been too much.

Shepard gasped as Liara's fingernails raked along her thighs, and for a moment, she forgot the rules and gripped Liara's shoulders to ground herself. Liara immediately lifted her head, and this time, she used her biotics to pull Shepard's hands away. "If you cannot keep these to yourself, I'll have to help," she warned. Shepard automatically tested the blue light holding her hands behind her back, but as she suspected, there was no give. Now, she had absolutely no control over what Liara did to her with that wicked mouth.

"Liara..."

Before Shepard could even finish her plea, Liara's mouth wrapped around her again, and she felt a presence at the back of her mind, a familiar consciousness brushing against hers. It was intimately familiar, and Shepard welcomed Liara inside of her, surprised that her lover had already decided to meld with her. She had expected Liara to tease her for several more minutes.

_'Don't get too excited, Commander.'_ Normally, when Liara called her 'Commander' in the bedroom, she used a breathless whisper. The needy break in her voice made it clear that Shepard could have her however she wished, do absolutely anything she desired. That tone of voice even carried over into their melds. But this time, she said 'Commander' with a confident drawl. The word was a tease, or perhaps even a threat. _'You're not going to come yet... but I can't tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you with my mouth full.'_

Shepard groaned as Liara took her into her mouth again. She pulled back slowly, her lips sliding over the sensitive shaft. Liara could feel her own clit throbbing from the echoed sensation in the meld. Shepard's thoughts were a mess of need and overwhelming desire. A small amount of shame burned in her from losing control. Liara latched onto that emotion.

'_You could not even help yourself.'_ She massaged the underside of the head with her tongue. _'You came all over me without even warning me first.'_

'_Couldn't speak.'_

Liara moaned around the cock and began to pull back. Even in the meld, Shepard's thoughts wavered. The desire her lover felt threatened to drown out everything else. Shepard's control hung by a thread, and Liara intended to push her as far as possible. _'What was it, then?'_ she asked. Shepard did not know how Liara managed to sound so seductive and in control through the meld, even with her head bobbing up and down over her lap. _'What made you lose control? I want you to show me, Shepard.'_

Retrieving the exact image was difficult, but Shepard latched onto the memory of Liara's hand between her legs, fingers sliding over her swollen clitoris. The sight made her muscles tighten and her wrists pulled at their restraints instinctively.

'_Do you like watching me touch myself?'_ Instead of an actual response, Liara felt a wall of need hit her. They almost came, but she forced the feeling down. _'Use your words, Commander.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Yes what, Commander?'_

'_I like watching you touch yourself.'_

'_Good. Because I'm going to touch myself now.'_

Shepard both saw and felt Liara's hand slide back down, cupping herself, slipping her fingers through slick folds. Through the meld, Shepard could feel those fingers as if they were between her own legs. It was a little confusing, since she could still feel Liara's hot mouth sliding up and down along the hard shaft of her cock as well, but somehow, the two disparate sensations overlapped beautifully. The dexterity of Liara's fingers was unbearable when combined with the heat and pressure of her warm mouth.

_'Liara... please... fuck, please. I need to - I need to...'_

_'Need to come?'_ Liara teased, continuing to lash the tip of Shepard's cock before taking the head between her lips and sucking. _'But you just came all over my hand. And I think some of it got on my inner thighs... Let me check.' _

Liara released the cock with a wet, slick pop. Losing the warmth and pressure of her mouth was almost painful, and even though Shepard knew she was only wearing a toy, the chill of cold air on wet flesh felt all too real. She watched as Liara reached her other hand between her legs, gliding her fingertips through the wetness coating her thighs, and lifted them to her mouth. Shepard felt a jealous shudder run up the length of her cock as she watched Liara suck on her fingers. Then, Liara's wet hand returned to rest just above her knee. _'Yes. That was all you. But I'm not finished with you yet, Shepard. I'm still enjoying myself.'_

To remind Shepard just what she was talking about, Liara sped up her fingers, rubbing over her clit with fast, slick circles. Shepard groaned, desperately wishing that she could see what was happening between Liara's legs. She could feel the movement of her fingers, but couldn't see much besides the muscles flexing in Liara's forearm.

'_God, Liara. Please, I need your mouth.'_ The sensation through the meld was maddening. Shepard did not know how her bondmate put up with it, especially since Liara had not found release yet.

'_Are you sure you want my mouth, Shepard? I was thinking of letting you take me, finally.'_

Shepard did not even dare to think that Liara was done toying with her. Instead, she waited for the asari to prompt her once more. She could feel the movement of Liara's fingers slow, a single pad running over the ridge.

'_How do you want to take me, Shepard?'_

'_However you'll let me.'_ The Commander tried to keep her hands from pulling at their restraints.

'_That is hardly any fun, now. Tell me, what do you want to do to me?'_ There was a pause, and Liara's finger circled her clit before pressing down. She kissed along the inside of Shepard's thigh. _'Or perhaps you could show me?'_

Without further prompting, Shepard let the mental image release. She thought of Liara pinned to the cabin wall, legs hooked around her waist while she thrust deep and hard, over and over while Liara clawed at her back.

There was a pause while Liara considered the image. Her lips lingered on Shepard's upper thigh. _'How long have you wanted to do that?'_ Her mouth moved higher.

'_Since we reached my cabin.'_

Liara smiled into the smooth skin. Her bondmate had never been so pliable, so ready to do whatever she said. She relished in Shepard's eagerness, her willingness to do whatever Liara wished. _'And do you think you have earned the right to do that?'_

'_I…'_ Liara could sense the hesitation. _'Yes?'_

'_Do it, then.'_ She let the bonds fade and waited for what she knew was coming. Shepard had her pressed against a wall in seconds, lips and hands moving ravenously over her flesh. Liara moaned and tossed her head back against the cool metal. Shepard was nothing like the cool, controlled lover she usually was. All remnants of composure were gone. Shepard was wild with lust, and she was going to do something about it.

_'Lift me. I want my legs wrapped around your hips,'_ Liara ordered through the meld. Obediently, Shepard gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted. Once her knees were locked firmly around Shepard's waist, Liara reached a hand between their bodies so that she could line up the shaft of the toy. Shepard was too far gone to wait - she pushed forward, sinking all the way inside. Liara hissed at the slight sting as she felt herself being stretched. She didn't have any time to adjust. Shepard's hips slammed against hers frantically, desperate to get just a little deeper.

Even pinned against the wall, Liara managed to exert some control over her desperate bondmate. _'Yes! Fill me...'_ She shoved the fingers of one hand through Shepard's red locks as the nails of her other hand raked between her shoulder blades, leaving behind four angry red lines. She felt the echo of the scratch marks down her own back, but the coldness of the wall soothed the sting. Shepard's muscles shifted beneath her hands, skin pulling taut as she thrust forward over and over again, and Liara used her grip on the back of Shepard's head to force their mouths into a tangled, bruising kiss.

"Liara," Shepard gasped out loud, pulling away from her lover's mouth. Her knees shook with the effort of supporting both of them. It was not that her muscles were fatigued, but she found it hard to concentrate past the intense, enveloping heat that was Liara. She usually prided herself in controlling every thrust, keeping the tempo perfect for Liara's pleasure, but at that moment, she could not help herself. Every thrust was wild, her hips bucking to their own pace. She couldn't take Liara hard enough.

Liara tugged at Shepard's already damp hair, and Shepard released a noise caught between a groan and a whimper. She would have bruises from the wall after this, and Shepard was going to be covered in bite and scratch marks.

'_I want you to fill me. I love you like this. So desperate for me...'_ Liara deliberately kept the meld shallow, not delving too deep within Shepard's mind. She didn't want all the sensations coming from Shepard to overwhelm her. If she went too far and lost herself, she wouldn't have enough self-awareness left to enjoy Shepard's loss of control.

And Shepard had lost all control. She gasped for breath as she continued thrusting, keeping her forehead pressed against the cool metal of the wall. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She could feel Liara twitching around her, enveloping her, almost as close as she was. It was nearly too much.

_'Liara...'_ For the life of her, Shepard couldn't seem to remember any other words except for her bondmate's name.

Liara lowered her mouth to Shepard's exposed throat, sealing her lips over the soft place where her shoulder and neck met. She sucked for a moment, and then closed her teeth over the same place in a hard, possessive bite. At the same time, she purposely squeezed her inner muscles, humming into her bondmate's slick flesh with satisfaction as she felt Shepard's cock twitch in response. _'Do you feel that? Feel how hard I'm clutching at you? How tightly I'm wrapped around you? That's how much I want you buried inside me when you come.'_

This time, Shepard could only give Liara a low, needy whimper in response. She couldn't even answer through the meld. Her words had completely vanished. But Liara's hadn't. Somehow, she managed to retain enough of herself to form a few more sentences.

_'That's it... I want all of you. Every last -' _

Shepard barely had time to warn Liara through the meld before she was coming, hips bucking erratically as she slammed both of them into the wall over and over again.

And Liara was dragged along with her. Shepard felt her lover's inner walls fluttering around the shaft of the toy. Her own body tensed and released, the contractions in her lower abdomen coinciding with the pulsing of the cock. Her muscles stiffened as she buried the toy deep in Liara, both of them moaning and shaking. The asari tossed her head back and pulled Shepard close as she felt her Commander come deep inside her.

They slowly came back to reality. Liara first registered the harsh grip Shepard kept on her hips, then the shuddering breaths she drew in. Shepard's grip loosened, her arms trembling. Liara lowered one leg to the ground, easing the burden of her weight. She could still feel the hard shaft inside her. She squeezed at it with her inner muscles. Shepard whimpered.

_'I still want you.' _Liara let the lone thought flicker through their meld.

Shepard pulled back and stared at her wide-eyed. "Still?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

Liara nodded and pushed Shepard away as she eased her other leg down. The toy slipped out of her, leaving her with an empty ache. "Did you enjoy that, Commander?" She asked, taking a step forward. Shepard took a step back toward the bed.

"Y-yes."

"Tell me, what did you enjoy most?" Liara asked coyly as the backs of Shepard's legs hit the bed.

"Uh, your mouth – I… I think I enjoyed your mouth."

Liara walked up to her, leaving inches between their bodies. She removed the last of Shepard's clothing with deft fingers, the few garments clinging to her torso falling to the ground. Liara ran her fingers over Shepard's bare chest and bit her lip. "Good," she said. She gave a gentle push and Shepard fell back on the bed. "I think I'd like your mouth on me, in return."

Shepard didn't need any convincing. She licked her lips, and Liara smiled. Perhaps it was because the color of Shepard's lips and tongue were so enticingly alien, or more likely, it was the intense pleasure she received from them, but she had always been fascinated with her bondmate's mouth. She straddled Shepard's legs, reaching between them to stroke up and down the shaft of the cock one last time. Then, she cleaned her sticky fingers with her own tongue, enjoying the way Shepard's eyes widened as she watched. "You taste exquisite, love. But the two of us together is just..." Liara made a show of sliding her fingers back between her lips, pumping them in and out a few times as she sought out every last bit of flavor. "Divine."

"Please let me taste you," Shepard blurted out in a breathless plea. She was slightly embarrassed at her slip-up, but there was no denying her eagerness. She was clearly begging this time, not demanding. "God, Liara, please. I want to taste you. I want..."

"What do you want, Shepard?" Liara purred, sliding her hands up along Shepard's quivering stomach. Her fingers were still a little wet, and they left trails on Shepard's skin that quickly turned cold when exposed to the air.

"I want... I want to slide my tongue inside you. To taste you when you come."

Liara pinched both of Shepard's nipples, causing the Commander's hips to buck between her legs and her back to arch. Finally, she let go and circled them with her thumbs instead. "And?"

"I want to feel your clit on my tongue, your body pressing down on me, rocking against me."

Liara felt a twinge of arousal travel through her at the suggestion. Shepard really did have a way with words. She smiled as she realized the crew would never think their Commander's skills in oration extended to the bedroom. "I suppose I can allow that," she said. She crawled over Shepard, pausing for a brief moment and considering her position. Shepard's cock still glistened between their bodies, and slowly, she parted her folds and sank back down onto it, letting out a low moan as it filled her again.

Shepard couldn't decide whether to be disappointed or relieved. Feeling Liara's warmth surround her was incredibly blissful, but she had been looking forward to using her mouth. "I couldn't resist," Liara said as she picked up a subtle grinding motion. "Being able to look down and see how aroused you are... it's intoxicating."

"I thought it was your turn," Shepard protested, although she held up both of her hands for Liara to balance with as she began raising and lowering her hips. Fingers laced together, Liara began to move over her, shifting back slightly so that Shepard had a perfect view of her cock disappearing inside with each thrust. Liara's biotics began spilling over, lighting her skin with an ethereal blue glow, and Shepard felt her own flesh begin to tingle.

"You're complaining?" Liara panted, driving herself down harder on the toy. The rhythm of her hips was entirely selfish, but it was more than enough to bring Shepard close to the edge again. "Maybe I just want to make you come inside me one more time..." Something about her deliberate use of the word 'make' caused Shepard to let out a low, strangled gasp. She tossed her head against the pillow.

"But..."

"I want to be sure you don't come too soon this time while we're melded. I plan on enjoying your talented mouth."

"Oh, Liara..." Shepard rolled her hips up as Liara pushed down onto the shaft of the cock. She could feel Liara squeezing around her, purposefully adding the sensation just to drive her insane. "You're going to make me come right now if you don't stop."

Liara didn't stop, but she did slow her pace a little. "But don't you want to come, Shepard?" Liara sank down onto it again, rolling her hips forward. "Don't you want to come inside me?"

"I…" Shepard did not know how to respond. If she said yes, Liara might choose to toy with her. 'No' was not an option, of course. The hot, tight sensation was overwhelming.

"Or perhaps you wish to come elsewhere, Commander?" Liara asked. Her motions had slowed considerably, but she still clutched at the shaft inside her. Shepard began worrying her lip and stared up at Liara with wide, pleading eyes. She didn't have to say a word. Even though she didn't exploit Shepard's weaknesses very often, Liara knew all of her fantasies, all of the things that made her come apart.

"Liara, I want to…" Shepard felt Liara rise up and dismount, although she remained kneeling over her. A warm hand wrapped around the slick shaft of the cock and Shepard cried out, her thighs and ass flexing as she pushed up into the touch.

"Like this, Shepard?" Liara asked, squeezing lightly before dragging her fingers down to the base, then back up to the tip. She ran her thumb over it, and Shepard's clit pulsed with pleasure. "Do you want to come in my hand?" She paused to smirk down at her lover. "I'm giving you permission this time..."

Shepard released a low, embarrassed groan as Liara began stroking the shaft of the toy once more. The feel of the bulb shifting inside her, the pulses being sent to her clit, and just the sight of Liara pleasuring her in such a commanding way, it was nearly too much. "Please, Liara, I'll come wherever you want, just so long as you let me come."

"You're surprisingly good at taking orders tonight, Commander," Liara said. She pulled Shepard's hips closer and angled the head of the toy toward herself, stroking faster. "I want to feel you lose control for me."

Shepard looked down and watched Liara's hand move up and down over the cock. She rolled her head back and groaned, closing her eyes as she tried to block out all other sensation aside from the deep, pulsing need in between her legs. "Liara…" she warned.

"Come for me, Shepard."

With those words, Shepard could not hold back any longer. She cried out and her hips bucked. Her inner walls pulsed, and the sensation ran up the shaft of the cock. Liara kept her hand moving as Shepard came. She felt the first splash of warmth hit her chest and she looked down, entranced by the sight of Shepard emptying herself onto her stomach. She could feel the shaft twitching in her grip as she continued to pump, and even after Shepard was spent, she gave it a few more slow, teasing strokes, just to enjoy the way Shepard's body shuddered.

Liara ignored her own need for a moment, leaning back slightly in the light so that Shepard could admire the view. They had done this before with some regularity, but the dynamic was completely different this time. Instead of laying claim to Liara, degrading her, or signaling her own dominance, Shepard's orgasm had symbolized a loss of control. It was a completely new experience, and one that Shepard had enjoyed more than she expected.

"Oh God. Am I still alive?"

"You had better recover quickly," Liara said, shifting higher along Shepard's body. "It's my turn, and since I was kind enough to release some of your... tension... in advance, I expect you to take your time." She paused to grind against the toy for a moment, and was pleased when Shepard pushed back. This time, she managed to resist temptation and continue upwards, although she did make sure to rub herself along Shepard's stomach on the way. Shepard arched her back, trying to feel more.

Soon, Liara was kneeling over her head. Shepard stared in awe as Liara hovered just a few inches above her. Her breath hitched as her bondmate's legs spread, revealing purple-tinted skin slick with wetness. The hardened ridge of her clitoris stood out from the folds. Shepard almost leaned up to take it into her mouth, but resisted the temptation.

When Liara lowered a hand between her thighs, her patience wavered. Shepard groaned as she parted herself with her fingers, giving her an even better view of the delicate, purple folds. Shepard's hands twitched. More than anything, she wanted to grab Liara by the thighs and pull her down. She wanted to taste the asari; it was almost painful to hold back. She watched her lover's blue fingers dip into her opening. "Liara," she said.

She eased her fingers out and raised them up to her clit, circling it slowly. "Yes, Shepard?"

"I… please?" She could not say any more.

Liara slid her fingers down again, pressing them in slightly. "Oh, Goddess," she gasped.

Shepard released a small whimper as Liara pulled out, her hand slick with wetness. Finally, she lowered herself down onto Shepard's mouth. Immediately the human's lips closed around her clit, sucking hard and letting her tongue flick across the sensitive ridge. Liara moaned and her hips bucked. Shepard's hands shot up to her waist, holding her steady. She ran her tongue in one long stroke from Liara's entrance to the tip of her clit. She felt Liara's fingers weave into her hair. "Oh, Shepard. Yes."

Liara's taste was overwhelming, so different than a human's, unlike anything Shepard had ever experienced before. But in a matter of seconds, Liara was so wet that the combination of sweetness and salt faded, and Shepard had to move lower to find more. Liara hissed and bucked again as Shepard's tongue slid past her entrance, actually pushing inside of her and curling forward.

"Selfish," Liara panted, gazing down her stomach in order to watch Shepard pleasure her. Shepard hummed her agreement, and the vibrations made Liara grind down even harder against her face. "But you are neglecting something..." Seeing another chance to tease Shepard, Liara reached back between her legs and began circling her clitoris, rubbing her thumb back and forth across the curved, sensitive ridge. She saw the disappointment in Shepard's eyes, but continued riding the human's tongue, not giving her a chance to adjust again. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Shepard pulled away from Liara with a gasp, her chin coated in clear, shimmering trails of wetness. "No, please, let me... Let me..."

Liara smirked down at her willing captive and shook her head. "No. I want your tongue back inside of me." When Shepard didn't move immediately, Liara fixed the human with a glare. "Now."

Shifting between Liara's legs, Shepard did her best to push her tongue inside of her bondmate, teasing the asari's entrance. The curling, thrusting motion she tried to use put some strain on her jaw, but was more than worth the effort. "Good girl." Liara stroked the Commander's cheek, brushing aside a damp lock of hair. "And keep your eyes open. I want you to watch my fingers while I... help you to pleasure me."

Shepard would have nodded, but her head was effectively trapped between Liara's thighs. She only moved in rhythm with the gyrations of Liara's hips. Her lover's juices slicked her face as she rocked against Shepard's tongue. The Commander loved the feel of the tight ring of muscles, accompanied with the heavy taste of Liara's very core. She probed deep, unable to get enough of the flavor.

Above her, Liara moaned and continued to give Shepard a show, her fingers moving slowly over herself, always making sure to keep everything visible. The soft whimpers that came from her drove Shepard insane. She pushed her tongue deeper, trying to draw out more of the sounds. Her fingernails dug into the backs of Liara's thighs and the asari gasped, rocking her hips down even harder.

"Touch yourself."

Shepard's eyes widened slightly in question, but with her tongue buried inside of Liara, she couldn't answer verbally.

Liara moved one of Shepard's hands from her thigh and shoved it behind her, unable to reach far enough, but trusting Shepard to go the rest of the way. "Touch yourself," she ordered again. "I want to feel you writhe." Liara felt the mattress rock as Shepard obeyed, and she smiled.

The combined sensations of Shepard's tongue, her own hand, and the knowledge that Shepard was touching herself nearly overwhelmed Liara. She wanted to reach out and meld, a deep meld, one that would send Shepard every single sensation, every image. And at the same time, she wanted to hold back and see how far she could push the both of them. Her own body ached for release, and she knew Shepard desperately wanted to make her come, but the sight of her Commander's head between her thighs, chin covered in wetness, watching helplessly as she toyed with herself and pumping desperately into her own hand... it made her feel indescribably powerful and desirable.

Liara rocked forward again, and Shepard's tongue barely managed to press inside her. She bit her lip, knowing Shepard would see. "Shepard, I need..." she gasped, a demand instead of a plea, "I need to meld with you." Liara knew that she didn't need to ask, but she waited a beat anyway, savoring the delicious tension in her own body, gathering it up to share with her lover as soon as they were joined.

Beneath her, Shepard moaned her approval, and Liara brought them together in a storm of sensations and thoughts. Not bothering with an 'embrace eternity,' she pushed deep within Shepard's mind, drawing, pulling her close to take and to have as her hips continued rocking. Liara strained forward, biotics rippling over her flushed, sticky skin as she rode Shepard's mouth. Her body was on autopilot, seeking the warmth of Shepard's lips and tongue.

The images running through Shepard's mind only made her more desperate. She caught one as it was flickering by and held onto it - the unbearable ache of arousal that Shepard had felt as she watched Liara's hand sliding down her own stomach and between her legs. Liara had known that Shepard considered her beautiful, of course, but to actually experience the strength of her bondmate's need in that moment made her dizzy with love and desire.

Liara tried to hold off just a little longer, to delay her release. But with one glance down her body at Shepard's eyes, wide and dark with the meld, and those soft lips wrapped around her clit... When had Shepard's mouth replaced her fingers? She couldn't remember, but it felt so good that she didn't care.

Her breath came in shallow gasps. The muscles in her thighs quivered. She and Shepard hovered at the edge together. She reached down and stroked her lover's sweat-beaded forehead. One more heartbeat, and the tension released. Liara tilted her head back and cried out. She felt Shepard arch beneath her, hips jerking as she rode out her half of their orgasm. For several tense seconds, all they knew was one another.

When the contractions eased, Liara realized she had lifted herself off of Shepard's mouth, but she remained kneeling, hands pressed into the mattress. Shepard stared up at her, darkness fading from her eyes as her chest rose and fell. Her right hand went slack around the shaft of her cock as her left stopped digging in to Lira's thigh. She could feel the crescent-shaped indents she had left behind, and smoothed them over with the pads of her finger, lifting her head to press one final kiss to Liara's clit. She felt utterly drained and fulfilled at the same time.

Liara swung her leg over Shepard's head and turned, settling down on the mattress. She draped an arm over the human's chest and kissed her forehead. "How are you, love?"

Shepard's chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths, but she managed a wide grin. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and then sucked the flavor from her wet knuckles. "I feel amazing," she said, lazily drawing out the words. "I don't do that very often, huh?"

"Do what very often?" Liara asked, her brow furrowing slightly as her fingers traced patterns over Shepard's naked breasts. "Sex? The six months you spent in Alliance custody aside, I would say we meld quite frequently. When there aren't Reapers or Cerberus troops trying to kill us, of course."

"I meant that I don't let you have control very often," Shepard teased, rubbing Liara's outer arm. Despite its slightly scaly appearance, her skin was remarkably soft to the touch. "But I like it. A lot."

Liara's eyes, which had turned back to their natural blue color, widened in surprise. Then, they narrowed. "_Let_ me have control?" she repeated, trying not to let her amusement show on her face. "I think you mean when I _took_ control of you, Shepard. You enjoyed it, of course, but the fact remains."

"Oh really?" asked Shepard. She propped herself up on her elbows and grinned down at Liara. "I didn't even put up a fight, though. You think you could take it from me?"

Liara smirked and sat up. She brought a hand to Shepard's stomach and caressed lightly. The human's muscles jumped under her touch, and she lowered her mouth the Shepard's ear and said, "I know I can."

Instead of dissolving into a whimper like Liara expected, Shepard's hand shot up and caught her wrist. Liara backed up, surprised, and Shepard grinned at her. "Try me, T'Soni."

That did it.

Instead of immediately jumping on Shepard, she waited for the Commander to rise up and try to take hold of her other wrist. Liara took her hand, instead, and let Shepard push forward. The human let out a triumphant cry when she succeeded in pinning her on the mattress, but Liara kept the momentum going and soon had Shepard on her back. She smiled down at her shocked captive. "Had enough?" she asked.

Shepard blinked, and the cocky grin returned to her face. "A soldier doesn't give up that easily," she said. Shepard pushed up so that Liara straddled her lap, and then rocked forward so that she had Liara pinned once again. The asari did not seem worried about her impending defeat, however. Liara simply grinned up at her with a knowing smile.

"Admit it, Shepard," she murmured, sliding her hand down to squeeze Shepard's cock. "I have you in the palm of my hand. Always." When she pulled away, Shepard had to swallow back a moan. Slowly, Liara moved her hand down, pulling the shorter end of the toy out of her with a slick, wet pop. Shepard whimpered at the loss, but didn't object as Liara set the toy beside them.

"Or perhaps the term 'under my thumb' would be a more appropriate revision," Liara continued, reaching back between Shepard's legs and swiping over the hard bud of her clit with the pad of her thumb. The new stimulation was more focused and intense, and Shepard's thighs twitched. This time, she couldn't stop the low sounds of pleasure from escaping her throat.

"Don't stop," Shepard rasped, rocking her own hips in an attempt to reclaim some of her control.

Liara smirked up at her, licking her lips in a deliberate attempt to tease. "You're very demanding for someone who just came all over my hand without meaning to earlier, and is about to do so again..." She felt a surge of satisfaction as Shepard's abdominal muscles visibly trembled, and her clit jumped beneath Liara's thumb as it circled the stiff point.

"I... I- oh, yes..." Words were failing her again. Liara seemed to have that effect on her. She rolled her hips forward, seeking more of the asari's hand. But Liara moved with her, always keeping the pressure just below what Shepard needed.

Underneath her, Liara carefully moved her free hand to the side, searching for the discarded sex toy. Shepard still rocked her hips forward, her eyes shut in concentration. She blinked and saw Liara lowering the cock between their bodies.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked.

Liara brought the shaft up to Shepard's entrance. "Taking control."

Shepard whimpered a bit more, but made no protest when Liara slid the head of the cock inside of her. She even pushed her hips down. However, Liara didn't allow Shepard to dictate the pace for long. She pulled back until the very tip of the toy was resting at Shepard's entrance - enough to tease, but not to bring any relief. Liara's biotics surged for a moment, crackling around her skin and surrounding the toy until it glowed.

Shepard's uncharacteristically high-pitched gasp let her know that she had succeeded. Although the expensive toy had its own built-in vibrating function, Liara preferred the more organic route she had chosen this time. Liara used her other hand to hold on to Shepard's hips, forcing them to stay still.

Gazing down between Shepard's legs so that she wouldn't miss a moment of the show, Liara dragged the head of the cock back and forth, letting it nudge at Shepard's clit before returning to press in ever so slightly at her opening. The slick trails running down Shepard's thighs told Liara that her experiment was a success so far, and she vaguely wondered if some of that wetness would paint across her stomach once the toy was all the way inside.

"Liara!" Shepard cried out, forgetting that she was supposed to be proving her control. "Damn it, that's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair," Liara said, running her hand up and down Shepard's thigh as she continued to drag the toy back and forth between her folds. "If you cannot handle being teased, perhaps you should be kinder to me the next time it's your turn to be in control."

"Oh, I'll remember this the next time I'm in control," Shepard panted, bucking as Liara allowed the head of the shaft to sink back inside her. "And I won't be nice."

"I bet you won't be," said Liara. Any threats Shepard made in that moment were lost on her. Her gaze was fixed on the slow, torturous motions Liara made, barely sinking into Shepard before withdrawing to the tip again. "Tell me what you will do, Shepard."

"What?" Liara enjoyed the strained disbelief in Shepard's tone. "Right now? I... I can't even think with everything you're doing to me." Shepard whimpered.

"Well, you certainly were capable of threatening me, Commander."

"I... that... was different." The toy slid a few more inches in. Shepard tried to angle her hips better, but Liara kept a firm grip on them. "Liara. Please, I- I can't."

"You can, Shepard," she said. She let the shaft pull away, knowing it had not gone nearly deep enough for her. "Tell me what the great Commander Shepard would do to her asari whore if she could." For a second, Liara's own boldness surprised her, but the guttural moans from Shepard made her focus once more.

"I... I suppose I'd spank you," she said. "Since you've misbehaved so much, I think you deserve it."

Liara moaned in approval. She reached between Shepard's legs with her other hand, feeling where the cock stretched her and coating her hand with wetness. "What else, Commander?" she asked. She brought the hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean.

"Slip inside of you," Shepard blurted out, her eyelashes fluttering as she gazed down at Liara's mouth. When those blue fingers slid away from Liara's full lips and trailed down between her breasts, Shepard twitched around the shaft of the toy. "From behind..."

Liara laughed, pleased with the contrast between Shepard's fantasy and her current vulnerable position. After making sure the human was watching, she began toying with her right nipple. Every time she tugged, she sent a surge of biotic energy to her other hand, a vibration that pulsed through the toy and made Shepard whimper.

"How, Shepard?" she asked, switching to her other breast. Shepard's eyes were wide open now, and slightly blurry with lust as she watched.

"H - how?" Shepard repeated as she began riding the toy urgently, sinking down onto it before lifting back up. Liara allowed it, although it made her arm burn slightly, enjoying how desperate Shepard was becoming.

"With what? Your hand?" She stopped teasing her breasts and slid her hand in a straight line down her stomach. "Like this?"

"Yes - no - I don't..."

"Or with your cock?"

Shepard's head fell forward, her short, tangled hair draping in a curtain on either side of her face. Her eyes remained focused on Liara's hand even as she moaned shamelessly with each vibrating pulse of the glowing toy. "Don't stop, Shepard," Liara said. Her tone was light and teasing, but it was obviously still an order. "I want to hear more."

"I - fingers... at first." She watched Liara's own fingers travel lower, parting her blue lips where the folds faded to purple.

"First?" asked Liara. She arched upward slightly as she circled her clit.

Shepard let out a moan, and Liara had to steady the urgent motion of her hips. Shepard's hands formed fists, clenching the bedcovers like a lifeline. "Just to tease you," she said. "I'd run them over your - your clit, kind of like you're doing now." Liara slowed the movement of her hand in favor of giving Shepard a better show. "I'd push them inside you, just to feel how wet you are, and make you beg for me."

"Beg how, Shepard?"

"Beg for me to fuck you, to fill you with... with my cock." Liara could feel wetness dripping off the shaft of the toy and onto her thigh, which she was using to support the back of her hand as she held the toy steady. Shepard had to be close to orgasm.

"Would you?" Liara laughed, giving the toy another shove to remind Shepard of the contrast between her fantasy and their current positions.

Instead of answering, Shepard cried out. Liara could see the strain in the human's body. Every muscle, every tendon seemed taut with arousal. With each pump of her hips, Shepard shuddered, always just shy of pushing herself over the edge. Liara held steady, waiting for her response. "I... I would," she started, "I'd fuck you hard, bend over you, bite into your shoulder. I'd mark you so that every time someone saw it, they knew you were mine."

For a moment, Liara allowed herself to get lost in the fantasy as well. It was a narrative they both enjoyed. But this time, she was supposed to be the one dominating Shepard. And so, as she buried the toy deep inside of Shepard one more time, she sat up between Shepard's knees and pushed the surprised human over onto her back.

It took Shepard a moment to adjust to the disorienting new position, but her arousal returned full force when she saw Liara hovering over her. "That's a wonderful little fantasy, Shepard. Perfectly in line with how everyone sees you." Liara tightened her grip around the shorter end of the toy, continuing to make the shaft vibrate. "I love it when you take me that way, and I will wear your marks proudly."

Shepard reached out on either side of her head, clutching at the bedsheets, but Liara didn't even allow her that small comfort. Soon, Shepard found her hands trapped above her head in a small blue stasis field. "Liara -"

"But..."

"Liara, please!"

"But despite all that, here you are. On your back..." She pushed the toy forward with her hand, enjoying the ease with which it moved inside of her lover. "Legs spread..." She pulled out, and Shepard keened. "Begging for _me_ to fuck _you_."

"God, Liara!" She pushed the shaft back in, establishing a steady rhythm. Shepard could not think anymore. She did not know what she would do if Liara ordered her to speak – all her words had vanished. Thankfully, Liara seemed content to fuck her for the moment.

Liara bent down and nibbled at the skin under Shepard's earlobe. The Commander bucked her hips, making the toy slip deeper inside her. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of taking you this way before," Liara said, releasing the sensitive skin. "I might have to do it more often."

Shepard whimpered. The feel of the shaft sliding in and out of her was nearly too much. She needed release, but did not want to come before Liara was done with her. "Liara, I need to... need to..."

Liara smiled and kissed along Shepard's neck, down to her shoulder, sucking and biting the skin as she went. "Come for me, Shepard," she said.

"I... but we - the meld -"

"Embrace Eternity."

Liara felt a tremendous release of pressure at the back of her head as she latched on to Shepard. She hadn't realized how hard it had been to keep from joining with her. The thoughts that flowed between them were effortless, and Liara gasped as the full force of Shepard's arousal crashed down around her, nearly carrying her away. Somehow, she managed to find Shepard's clit with her thumb and shove the cock forward one last time.

Biotics flared, lighting the room and shaking the frame of the bed as they bucked and arched. They cried out wordlessly and clung to each other, unable to find words even within the meld. Shepard clenched down tight around the cock embedded within her, shuddered, and then went limp, too exhausted to notice that her hands were free again. The pulsing vibrations of the toy lined up perfectly with the sharp contractions of her inner walls.

When she opened her eyes, Shepard saw Liara staring down at her with a smug, satisfied smile on her face. "I see you enjoyed that," she laughed, stroking Shepard's damp bangs away from her warm forehead.

"Uh-huh..." Shepard murmured, wrapping her newly freed arms around Liara's torso. She buried her face in the asari's neck, inhaling her scent and nuzzling the soft skin there. "That was... Mmm. We definitely have to try that again."

Liara pressed a kiss to the top of Shepard's head, gently withdrawing the toy from inside her. Shepard whimpered a little, but didn't protest any further. "Oh? Which part?"

Shepard sighed and placed a kiss on Liara's collarbone. "All of it," she said.

Liara laughed and placed the toy on the nightstand before lying on her back and letting Shepard settle closer to her. "That's not very specific."

"You can't expect me to speak properly after the things you did to me, T'Soni." Shepard placed one more kiss on Liara's skin before propping herself up on an elbow. She brought a hand up to Liara's cheek and ran a thumb over the delicate skin there.

"I suppose I will let it go... this time."

"I'll consider myself fortunate, then. I don't know how much more of your deviousness I can handle." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Liara's forehead. Liara tilted into the caress and released a small moan.

"Stay with me, tonight?" Shepard whispered as she pulled away.

Liara's eyes lit up. She pulled Shepard down on top of her in a tight hug, enjoying the way their bodies fit together so well. "Yes. Every night," she said. The Commander laughed, grabbed a sheet corner barely hanging onto the bed, and pulled it over their cooling bodies.


End file.
